Toxin from the jellyfish Stomolophus meleagris has been selected for intensive chemical, biochemical, pharmacological, and toxicological investigations. These investigations will be concerned with a comprehensive characterization of both whole toxin, and isolation and characterization of isolated components of the toxin. Emphasis throughout the investigation will be on cause-effect relationships of the different isolated components in an effort to (1) better understand the mechanism by which jellyfish exerts its actions and (2) determine if these toxins contain components possessing potential clinical applications. It is anticipated that efforts for the coming year will focus on those components within the toxin which effect active transport processes and/or disrupt cell membranes.